Personal devices have become increasingly mobile, powerful, and connected due, in part, to advances in battery, processing, and communication technologies. As these technologies advance, users have more flexibility in the ways they may use and interact with their devices. In particular, a mobile device may use voice recognition to allow users to control the mobile device with voice commands. Furthermore, for voice recognition as well as voice telemetry, users want the mobile device to operate normally in variety of environments, including acoustically-harsh environments.
Various noise suppression schemes have been used to reduce or mitigate the deleterious effects of background noise as a user is interacting with a mobile device. Frequency selective filtering, for instance, can be used to suppress noises associated with certain frequency bands. Other noise suppression schemes use statistical models to suppress certain aspects of the captured audio signal that are statistically related to noise or that are statistically unrelated to the intended audio signal. Yet other noise suppression schemes use internal signals to cancel noise resulting from sound produced and then sensed (for example, echo noise) by the mobile device.